


О шепчущих огнях и пустынных катках

by Inuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Казалось бы, жизнь должна идти своим чередом после победы Юри в «Горячих источниках на льду». Предполагалось, что это его год: он вернулся домой, кумир стал тренером, и впереди маячила реальная возможность победить в финале Гран-При.То есть так предполагалось, пока во вспышке света на катке не появился незнакомец — похожий на Юри, но гораздо старше. Кажется, кое-кто решил, что путешествие во времени — неплохое развлечение.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of whispering lights and empty ice rinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066736) by [blueh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueh/pseuds/blueh). 



> Переведено специально для WTF Katsudno 2018 .

Мест, где время словно бы замерло, немного: автостоянки, на которых прячутся тени прилегающих зданий, спящие с полуночи до семи утра аэропорты и пустые ледовые катки перед восходом солнца.

Юри любит кататься на коньках ранним утром. Он с трудом встает, но момент, когда восходящее солнце сквозь окна озаряет лед, кажется ему волшебным. Только в это время Юри чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным, словно они со льдом — единое целое. Коньки ощущаются не просто спортивной обувью, но продолжением тела, и в такие моменты он выписывает самые изящные и невероятные пируэты.

Виктор, как узнает потом Юри, тоже любит тихие утренние часы на катке.

Но теперь все изменилось. Юри больше не катается в одиночестве, у него появился тренер. В конце концов, кто-то должен был научить его, как добиваться невозможного. Кто-то, убежденный, что Юри способен соперничать с фигуристами мирового класса. Кто-то, верящий в его победу.

Прошло несколько дней с «Горячих источников на льду». Виктор — суровый тренер, но Юри испытывает к нему самые теплые чувства. Ему порой тяжело, на тренировки уходит много времени, иногда Юри возвращается домой с окровавленными пальцами и ссадинами на лодыжках, но он бы не отказался от этих тренировок ни за что на свете.

Он лениво катается по кругу, прежде чем начинает повторять последовательность шагов, которую выучил еще в двенадцать лет. Одиночество успокаивает, здесь только он и лед. Поэтому сейчас Юри радуется происходящему.

Он делает круг, разворачивается, уходит во вращение и пару раз прыгает. Он закрывает глаза, просто наслаждаясь тем, как скользят лезвия по льду.

Это приятно.

Но как только он решается повторить очередной прыжок, сердце внезапно сбивается с ритма. Юри замирает. В груди становится все больнее и больнее.

Слишком сильно. Невыносимо.

Подгибаются колени, он едва успевает выставить руки, чтобы не разбить лицо о лед при падении. Из горла рвутся хрипы, Юри стучит кулаком по груди, прижав вторую руку ко лбу.

В груди все горит.

Дышать не получается. Он кашляет раз-другой...

Внезапно боль исчезает.

Юри еще раз кашляет, моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя. Накрывает слабость, он вряд ли сейчас устоит на ногах. Юри оглядывается и внезапно понимает: что-то не так, что-то изменилось, но что именно, сказать он пока не может. В животе появляется ощущение чудовищной неправильности.

Он сидит на месте еще несколько минут, стараясь отдышаться. Может, стоит обратиться к врачу? Впрочем, если приступ повторится опять, тогда можно задуматься об этом, а пока… Ничего страшного, скорее всего просто случайность.

Сил едва хватает, чтобы подняться на ноги и развернуться к выходу. Юри держится одной рукой за бок, прикрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на дыхании.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Вы...

Хлопает дверь.

— Юри!

Он открывает глаза. Около входа Виктор — весь взъерошенный; рубашка помята, волосы падают на лицо, челка прилипла к вспотевшему лбу. Он выглядит так, словно приступ настиг и его. Найдя глазами Юри, он бросается к нему.

— Ты в порядке?

«Почему он так взволнован?»

— Вроде бы да, — неуверенно отвечает Юри. Он перестает держаться за бок и пробует сделать несколько шагов. Ноги все еще дрожат, но — по крайней мере — он стоит. Юри бросает взгляд поверх очков. — С тобой-то все в порядке?

Виктор морщится и пытается привести себя в порядок. Только потом отвечает.

— Я спешил. Нужно было как можно быстрее добраться до катка.

«Ложь».

Несмотря на то, что Юри еще толком не знает Виктора как человека, он осознает, что тот не хочет показывать свое беспокойство или волнение. Отрицательные чувства Виктор предпочитает держать в себе. Если сюда добавить паузу перед ответом, то Юри может с уверенностью заявить — что-то случилось. Такой Виктор, мягко говоря, вызывает тревогу.

— Зачем?

— У меня просто возникло... предчувствие. Не знаю.

— Плохое?

Виктор замирает на мгновение, прежде чем покачать головой.

— Нет, но я поду...

Оглушительный грохот перебивает его. Юри оборачивается, распахнув глаза, и смотрит на лед. В центре катка сияет свет, он слепит, и Юри отворачивается снова.

— Ч-что?.. — Виктор реагирует раньше, чем думает. Он хватает Юри и тащит за бортик. Поднимается ветер (они ведь внутри, так откуда?), от ужаса они вцепляются в ограждение.

Что-то тянет в груди. Не больно — не так, как раньше, — но Юри знает: что-то происходит. Что-то меняется сейчас, прямо в этот момент и у них на глазах.

Ветер воет все громче и громче. Он треплет одежду и волосы. Юри слепнет, глохнет, в голове — пустота. Но как только все заканчивается, каток накрывает непроницаемая тишина.

Юри смотрит на Виктора, который скорчился рядом. В любое другое время он бы смутился, осознав, насколько близко они сидят, но сейчас Юри думает только о том, что произошло.

Юри пытается заговорить (не важно, о чем, просто тишина пугает), когда раздается стон. Требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать — это не Виктор, потому что тот выглядит таким же озадаченным и перепуганным (в конце концов, сколько раз тренировку срывали непонятный свет и дикий ветер?). Виктор хмурится и медленно поднимается над бортиком.

Юри смотрит на свои руки, все еще пытаясь понять, что произошло минуту назад (секунду? час? Он потерялся во времени). Он не понимает. Но почему-то кажется, что должен.

Чего-то не хватает.

Громкий вздох возвращает его на землю. Юри бросает на Виктора взгляд и видит, что тот потрясен. Он неподвижно смотрит в одну точку на катке и выглядит... шокированным? Ошеломленным?

Виктор Никифоров изумлен.

— Юри... — негромко произносит он. — Кажется, у нас гость.

*******

Юри не знает, что делать.

Слово «гость» явно не подходит к сложившейся ситуации. Они подъезжают ближе (это точно не сон? Они живы? Что вообще происходит?!), удивленно застывают, глядя на лежащее на льду тело.

Потому что, судя по всему, «гостю» было мало появиться во вспышке яркого света посреди катка. Ко всему прочему загадочный мужчина похож на Юри. Немногим старше, с отросшими волосами, но сходство между Юри и незнакомцем явно бросается в глаза. На ногах у «гостя» точно такие же коньки.

— У тебя есть близнец, о котором ты никогда не говорил, Юри? — интересуется Виктор.

Можно решить, что он шутит, но Юри не может придумать толковый ответ, только все смотрит на тело своего двойника.

Снова наступает тишина. Единственный звук — прерывистое дыхание незнакомца с лицом Юри. Юри старается не акцентировать на этом свое внимание, потому что как ни пытается, не может понять, что же произошло.

— Хорошо, — снова говорит Виктор. — Думаю, не стоит бросать его на льду. Поможешь?

Они берут мужчину за ноги и волокут к бортику, потом перетаскивают со льда и укладывают перед трибунами. Юри не сводит с него взгляда. Ощущение неправильности происходящего не покидает его, становится только сильнее.

Чего-то не хватает.

На ум приходит только одна мысль, но Юри быстро отмахивается от нее.

Нет. Нет. Нет. Это невозможно. Путешествия во времени — нонсенс.

«А вдруг?» — грызет червячок сомнения.

Юри велит сомнениям заткнуться.

Что теперь? Подождать, пока мужчина очнется? Спросить его? На самом деле любые действия кажутся бессмысленными.

Виктор кладет руку ему на плечо, желая успокоить, но Юри едва не отшатывается от него.

— Эй, все в порядке?

— Я... — Как бы объяснить все, что он чувствует? — Я в порядке, кажется. Просто не понимаю.

Виктор согласно хмыкает, прежде чем легко улыбнуться (как он вообще может улыбаться сейчас?).

— Что ж! Утро полно событий. Сначала сны, потом проблемы с сердцем — вот уже не думал, что я настолько стар, — теперь этот загадочный человек, появившийся во вспышке света. Интересно!

Юри отмечает, что Виктор не упомянул о сходстве, но молчит. Вместо этого цепляется за другое. Проблемы с сердцем? Значит, у Виктора тоже был приступ?

— Тебе тоже стало больно?

Виктор внимательно смотрит на него.

— Тоже?

— Я упал, — признается Юри.

Виктор качает головой. Он бросает взгляд на человека, лежащего возле их ног, потом снова смотрит на Юри.

— Тебе все еще больно?

— Нет. Просто все это как-то пугает.

Виктор задумчиво трет подбородок, и Юри готов спросить, о чем он думает, когда мужчина на полу громко стонет. Они переглядываются, прежде чем опуститься на колени перед «гостем», который пытается сесть. Сначала мужчина смотрит в пол, он явно пребывает в замешательстве и не замечает, что не один. Он снимает очки, трет глаза, только потом косится на Виктора.

— Виктор, что?..

У них одинаковые голоса. Юри негромко выдыхает.

— Что... — незнакомец резко поворачивается и встречается со своим отражением.

Его глаза. Они такие же.

Именно в этот момент Кацуки Юри окончательно убеждается, что смотрит на себя.

*******

Сложно разговаривать и вникать в слова. То, что рассказал «гость» — Юри — кажется невозможным. «Гость» подтверждает, что его зовут Кацуки Юри, ему тридцать лет, он на пенсии, живет в России. Катается на катке в Санкт-Петербурге (судя по лицу Виктора, он понимает, о каком катке идет речь).

О, и да, похоже, он прибыл из будущего.

Путешествие во времени оказалось реальностью.

Взрослый Юри тоже выглядит смущенным. Все, что он помнит — это как ушел покататься на коньках перед тренировкой, затем яркий свет и падение. Очнулся уже здесь. С собой у Юри телефон (вполне работающий, но позвонить или воспользоваться интернетом не получается, словно включился режим «в самолете»), ключ от его (будущей) квартиры в Санкт-Петербурге. К счастью, одежда тоже никуда не исчезла при перемещении.

Все трое молчат, размышляя над ситуацией.

— И что будем делать? — подает голос Виктор.

— Понятия не имею, — признается взрослый Юри.— Мне нужно вернуться. Наверняка меня уже все потеряли... Хотя… заметили они, что я пропал, или нет? Честно говоря, не знаю. В будущем путешествия во времени тоже далеки от обыденности.

— Но как мы тебя вернем? — беспомощно спрашивает Юри. Он все еще пытается осознать произошедшее, но пока в голове бьется мысль, что он обязан хоть как-то помочь самому себе. И никаких вариантов решения проблемы.

Взрослый Юри тяжело вздыхает.

— Было бы здорово, будь у меня ответ.

Снова наступает тишина. Юри старается отыскать способ, но может ли он хоть чем-то помочь?

Ни одной идеи.

Вместо этого он меняет тему. Бесполезно сейчас думать об этом — может, стоит отвлечься, и ответ придет сам собой (ха-ха).

— Это что-то изменит?

Взрослый Юри непонимающе наклоняет голову. Он чешет колено, дергает край толстовки.

— О чем ты?

— Путешествие во времени, — поясняет Юри. — Это причинит вред тебе? Или нам? Изменится ли будущее?

— Кто знает, — взрослый Юри снова вздыхает и потирает лицо. Юри поражается, насколько старше он выглядит. И дело не в морщинах или старческом запахе (Боже, да ему всего тридцать, что за глупости!), но во взгляде, в манере речи. В уверенных движениях. Словно он знает, насколько хорош собой.

Интересно, как он стал таким?

— Не стану утверждать, но... Видимо, будущее изменится. Мы уже изменили историю. Что касается моей жизни... — взрослый Юри пожимает плечами. — Не знаю.

— Все так запутано, — стонет Виктор.

Юри молча соглашается, взрослый Юри посылает Виктору легкую улыбку, однако молчит.

— Наверное, я бы мог рассказать, как живу, — произносит взрослый Юри. Он все еще кажется задумчивым. — Никто не гарантирует, что изменения коснутся этой временной линии. В конце концов, я могу оговориться, так что вряд ли выйдет умолчать о будущем. Да и, судя по всему, мне придется остаться здесь на какое-то время. По крайней мере, пока я не выясню, как вернуться домой.

Это вызывает у Юри еще больше вопросов. Где будет жить его старшая версия? Вряд ли он может привести взрослого Юри домой и представить родителям. Сбивает с толку необходимость объяснять, что он пришел из будущего, просто появился посередине катка, принадлежащего Нишигори.

— Родители придут в ужас, если увидят тебя, — бормочет Юри.

— Точно, — легко соглашается взрослый Юри. — Мне лучше никому по возможности не попадаться на глаза.

— Значит, все-таки останешься в Хасецу? — любопытствует Виктор.

Взрослый Юри бросает на него взгляд (очень внимательный, отмечает Юри), прежде чем отводит глаза и начинает разглядывать пол. Он нервно крутит в руках телефон, точно так же, как Юри делает перед соревнованиями.

— Мне просто некуда больше идти.

Виктор расплывается в улыбке.

— Прекрасно! Тогда тебя нужно как-то звать. Три Юры — это перебор.

Взрослый Юри смеется и качает головой.

— Давай сначала решим, где я буду жить, а потом подумаем об этом.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — Юри замолкает на секунду. — Я поговорю с Юко. Конечно, я не расскажу ей всей правды. Поскольку это наш домашний каток для тренировок, сюда мало кто ходит. Может, здесь немного прохладно, но мне кажется, так будет проще, чем объяснять всем, в чем дело.

Взрослый Юри улыбается ему так тепло и ласково, что Юри ошеломленно смотрит на него. Неужели это он? Станет ли он таким, когда вырастет?

— Наверное, так будет лучше всего. Спасибо.

— Давайте придумаем имя! — перебивает их Виктор. — Что насчет ВЮ?

— ВЮ?

— Взрослый Юри!

— Нет! — выпаливает Юри.

— Тогда Юри-в-квадрате!

Взрослый Юри опять смеется, когда Юри смущается.

— Да ни за что!

Виктор огорченно вздыхает.

— Почему нет?

— П-потому что! — Он пробует придумать причину, но голова пуста.

— Все в порядке, — взрослый Юри качает головой. — Зовите меня по фамилии. Кацуки достаточно отличается от Юри, так что мы не должны запутаться.

Юри облегченно вздыхает. Он сомневается, что сможет обратиться к своей старшей версии по имени. Кацуки — это проще. Кажется, он только что спас их обоих от уймы нелепых ситуаций. Хотя интересно, почему взрослый Юри — Кацуки — не обратил внимания на предложения Виктора? Может, такое спокойствие пришло со временем и опытом?

Виктор все еще дуется, но в итоге соглашается. Он бросает на Кацуки любопытный и удивленный взгляд.

— Мы все еще общаемся в будущем?

Кацуки мягко улыбается (что-то в улыбке заставляет сердце Юри забиться сильнее, он словно узнает ее, но не может вспомнить, откуда).

— Да, Виктор, мы до сих пор общаемся в будущем.

— Мы близки?

И вопрос, и тон Виктора вгоняют Юри в краску. О чем он вообще спрашивает?

Кацуки и не думает смущаться, только смеется — в очередной раз.

— Да, мы близки.

Виктор ослепительно улыбается.

«Почему это так тебя волнует? — хочет спросить Юри. — Почему тебе так важно, чтобы мы общались в будущем?»

Он вздыхает, понимая, что скорее всего никогда не получит ответов. Вместо этого поднимается, подхватывает бутылку с водой и делает большой глоток.

— А что это за кольцо? — слышит он новый вопрос.

— Обручальное.

Юри давится и бледнеет.

— Что?

Кацуки улыбается ему, словно что-то знает (наверное, так и есть). Виктор, к счастью, этого не замечает. Вместо этого качает головой и набрасывается на Кацуки с новыми вопросами (кто? Я их знаю? Ты с ними еще общаешься?), но тот его игнорирует и обращается к Юри.

— У тебя сейчас тренировка?

— Ага, — бормочет Юри, прежде чем вернуться на лед. Он пытается сделать стойку, честно, он старается, но в голове слишком много мыслей. Он чересчур взволнован из-за свалившихся на голову проблем.  
Он чувствует себя немного потерянным.

Но все, что Юри может делать — это проклинать путешествия во времени.


	2. Глава 2

Кацуки становится для Юри загадкой.

Он мало говорит о себе. Не рассказывает ни о чем, кроме возраста, места жительства (почему Санкт-Петербург? Там ведь живет Виктор?) и фигурного катания. Иногда он начинает о чем-то говорить — и замолкает на вдохе, глядя в окно Ледяного замка. Если Юри или Виктор о чем-то спрашивают, Кацуки просто улыбается.

Спокойно и дружелюбно, но улыбка словно говорит: «Сам узнаешь».

Он пробыл в этом времени уже несколько дней — меньше недели, но достаточно долго, чтобы лучше его узнать. Они попробовали несколько вариантов, но все попытки потерпели крах. Интернет не помог, а раз Кацуки не знает, каким образом очутился здесь, трудно понять, как вернуть его обратно.

Разумеется, сдаваться они не собираются, но чувствуют, что шансы — и надежда — постепенно исчезают.

Потому что как можно исправить то, о чьей природе не имеешь ни малейшего представления?

*******

— Нет, нет, нет! — Виктор машет руками. Он кружится вокруг Юри, задумчиво разглядывая его. В углу комнаты Юри замечает Кацуки, который крутит кольцо (он правда женат? На ком? Почему Кацуки не хочет говорить, они же один и тот же человек!), Юри мотает головой и переключается на Виктора, пока тот пытается объяснить технику. — Ты должен прочувствовать. Расслабься.

Со стороны Кацуки доносится смешок. Юри и Виктор оборачиваются к нему, но он только качает головой и почти раздраженно машет рукой.

— Я и забыл, насколько ты неопытный тренер, — Кацуки переводит взгляд на Юри, и он невольно тут же выпрямляется. — Держи спину прямо, руки опусти. С переходом станет проще.

Юри кивает, не привыкший, что за ним наблюдают сразу двое. Кацуки абсолютно не похож на Виктора. У него теплый, но внимательный взгляд. И когда Кацуки отчитывает за ошибки, он делает это предельно мягко.

Юри вспоминает, что он был в своем времени тренером.

Виктор кивает, согласившись, признавая, что как тренеру ему предстоит еще многому научиться. Юри благодарит Кацуки и следует его совету. Становится действительно намного легче, прыжок выходит чище.

— Спасибо, — говорит Юри. — Ты все равно готов помочь? Несмотря на путешествие во времени и вообще?

— Наверное, не совсем, — смеется Кацуки. — Вообще, справедливости ради, нет книжки, которая бы научила, как вести себя после прыжка во времени.

— Можешь написать сам, — предлагает Виктор. — «Путешествие во времени для чайников».

Кацуки сверкает глазами.

— Возможно, так и сделаю.

*******

Юри этого не хотел. Нет, правда.

Ладно, ну, ладно. Это не совсем совпадение. Он проводит на катке почти час, пока Виктор и Кацуки выгуливают Маккачина (несправедливо и жестоко было заставлять Кацуки прятаться на катке все время), когда замечает на скамье телефон.

Телефон Кацуки.

Юри любопытно. Он знает, что не должен рыться в чужом телефоне. Но искушение с привкусом вины дает интересные результаты.

Он не должен.

Но любопытство пересиливает.

Юри берет телефон, переворачивает и пристально смотрит на черный экран. Более современный, новый телефон, намного больше, чем у него сейчас. Юри снова переворачивает его и едва не роняет.

Чехол как у Виктора, только синий.

«Что это значит?»

Долго об этом думать Юри не хочет. Он вновь поворачивает телефон и нажимает кнопку «домой». При взгляде на заставку экрана блокировки перестает хватать воздуха.

На фото он, Виктор и Юрио обнимаются, вокруг лежит снег. Юри не узнает город (наверное, это в России?), но там явно холодно. Теплые куртки, красные уши. Все трое старше, в обычной одежде, бесконечно счастливые.

Очень-очень счастливые.

Юри видит на фото, что Виктор смотрит на него взрослого. Он видит, как взрослый Юри широко улыбается. И видит счастье в глазах Юрио.

— Я выгляжу счастливым, — раздается из-за спины, и Юри роняет телефон. Он прижимает руку к сердцу, стараясь успокоиться. Виктор как ни в чем не бывало добавляет: — И Юрио тоже. Никогда не видел его таким счастливым.

— Ты меня напугал!

— Да? — Виктор улыбается. — Извини-извини.

Они оба прекрасно знают, что ему нисколько не жаль.

— Он сказал, что мы близки, — продолжает Виктор. — Но ничего не говорил о Юрио. Интересно, как он вписывается в эту картину.

Юри тоже интересно, но он молчит. Вместо этого замечает:

— За шесть лет многое могло измениться.

Виктор согласно кивает.

— Мне нравится фотография.

И Юри тоже.

— Где Кацуки? — он поднимает телефон, убирает с экрана время и отдает Виктору, чтобы тот мог и дальше любоваться заставкой.

— В парке. Сказал, что хочет погулять подольше. — Виктор разглядывает фото. — Это Санкт-Петербург.

— Да? — Юри тут же забирает сотовый.

— У нас одинаковые чехлы. — Виктор хмыкает и вытаскивает свой телефон, чтобы продемонстрировать чехол в виде костюма с произвольной прошлого года, а потом снова прячет в карман. — Отличный выбор. Но почему синий?

Юри бы тоже хотел знать, но опять молчит. Вместо этого зависает над сканером отпечатков. Искушение велико, но так нельзя. Даже если этот телефон в будущем будет принадлежать ему.

Стоит ли?..

— Кацуки говорил, что если мы хотим узнать о будущем, то должны выяснить сами, — напоминает негромко Виктор и улыбается, потому что Кацуки говорил о другом, и они оба это знают. — Мы и выясняем, ведь так?

Может, потому что речь идет о госте из будущего, Юри поддается. Он кое-что знает о Кацуки, но остальная часть его жизни — тайна, покрытая мраком. Ничего, если он узнает еще немного?..

Юри мысленно обвиняет во всем Виктора, а также собственную несдержанность, когда опускает палец на сканер.

Фото на экране похоже на заставку. Снова они втроем, на этот раз на подиуме с медалями. Золото, серебро, бронза. Они счастливо улыбаются, в глазах стоят слезы.

Юри никогда не видел себя таким.

(Он очень горд.)

(Очень-очень горд.)

Юри переходит в галерею. Последняя фотография — Маккачин, и это даже не удивительно. Следующее фото — Виктор ухаживает за собакой. Он листает дальше.

Маккачин, утренний кофе, несколько достопримечательностей Санкт-Петербурга, каток, селфи с Виктором или Юрио...

Не особо понятно.

Только когда появляется видео, Юри перестает яростно листать. Он замирает, чуть склонив голову к плечу. На превью — каток и люди. Не особо понятно, только...

— Включай, — велит Виктор.

Юри нажимает на кнопку воспроизведения.

Сначала камера подрагивает, словно телефоном вертят, как попало. Внезапно на экране появляется Виктор. Он смеется, подпрыгивает на месте и кажется полным жизни. Юри думает, что Виктор из будущего мало чем отличается от Виктора из настоящего.

Они находятся на том же катке, который запечатлен на большинстве фотографий, но на этот раз лед заполнен людьми. Юри щурится: на заднем фоне маячат Мила Бабичева, Георгий Попович и Яков Фельцман.

— Привет! — Виктор машет рукой. — С вами Юра и шестой прогон произвольной программы. Юра, давай!

Камера выхватывает Юрия Плисецкого, который склоняется к конькам. Он выглядит старше, наверное, лет на двадцать. Волосы отрасли и собраны в хвост. Взгляд острее, но подростковой злобы в нем больше нет. Юрио еще больше вытянулся, однако до сих пор выглядит изящным и гибким, каким был и в пятнадцать. Юрио замечает, что его снимают, и закатывает глаза, прежде чем повернуться к Виктору и рявкнуть:

— Боже, да заткнись!

Человек с телефоном смеется, видео прыгает. Юри только через мгновение понимает, что это он, он снимает.

То есть Кацуки. Один и тот же человек.

— Виктор, — зовет Кацуки, в его голосе столько тепла... и любви. — Ты смущаешь его.

— Заткнись!

— Ладно-ладно, Юра, не рычи, — камера следует за Виктором, который подъехал к Юрио. Он пробует приобнять того за плечи и лишь хохочет, когда Юрио его отталкивает. — Не надо стесняться!

— Ненавижу тебя, старпер, — огрызается Юрио, но всем понятно, что он не всерьез.

— Юра, — Юри снова слышит собственный голос, — покажешь прокат?

Юрио опять закатывает глаза, но выезжает в центр катка и встает в начальную позицию.

— Ой, сейчас сядет батарейка, может...

Видео заканчивается.

Они смотрят на экран еще несколько секунд. Юри хочется обсудить видео, но он не может оторвать пальцы от экрана. Еще не было ни единого намека на неуловимого мужа Кацуки (может, он не поклонник фигурного катания?), но что-то подсказывает, что все куда проще.

Он хотел бы проигнорировать это предчувствие.

— Этого было... — Виктор пытается подобрать слово, — мало.

— Да, — соглашается Юри. Они молчат, глядя на телефон. Кацуки упомянул, что женат, но в галерее телефона в основном фотографии его самого и Виктора. Что, если?..

Нет. Это невозможно.

Он не мог быть женат на Викторе Никифорове.


	3. Глава 3

Кацуки уже катается на коньках, когда Юри приходит на утреннюю тренировку.

Юри видел, как тот катается, но движения все равно цепляют взгляд. Кацуки почти не тренирует прыжки. «Колени уже не те», — пояснил он как-то, но это не касается его программы. Кацуки скользит по льду так, словно родился на нем, словно они со льдом — единое целое. Когда он катается, все взгляды прикованы лишь к нему.

Его катание напоминает скорее о Викторе, чем о нем-младшем.

Когда Кацуки переходит к страстной дорожке (он повторял ее несколько раз, и Юри стало интересно, почему? Что она значит для него?), Юри смотрит на его лицо. Хотя программа скорее веселая, настроение Кацуки явно противоположное.

Кажется, что он чувствует себя одиноким.

Юри хотел бы знать, может ли хоть чем-то помочь.

В конце концов, Кацуки замечает его и останавливается. Он подъезжает к бортику.

— Прости. Я занял твое время?

— Нет, — отвечает Юри. — Виктора пока нет, это я пришел раньше. Мне ночью прислали музыку для произвольной программы, так что буду ее репетировать.

— О, хорошо, — глаза Кацуки поблескивают. Он уходит со льда, надевает на лезвия блокираторы. Он улыбается, но кажется, что ему очень больно. Кацуки смотрит куда-то сквозь время, он потерян в море воспоминаний, которые ждут Юри в будущем.

Юри понимает, что Кацуки скучает по своему времени.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, хотя уже знает ответ. Но что еще можно сделать? Юри быстро обдумывает варианты, но, похоже, утешать самого себя так же сложно, как и остальных.

Кацуки улыбается (насквозь фальшиво).

— Конечно.

Юри приподнимает бровь и садится на скамью.

— Самому себе лгать сложно, знаешь ли.

— Похоже на то, — Кацуки смеется, но смех его пуст. Они замолкают, Юри не знает, что еще сказать. Он стучит коньком о пол, а потом Кацуки снова подает голос: — В своем времени я был не один.

— Что?

— Прежде чем очнулся здесь, — уточняет он. — Я тренировался. С Виктором. Юра тоже там был.

Юри отмечает, как он произносит имя: не Юрио, но Юра. Интересно, почему?

— Вы близки. — По телефону несложно было понять.

— Да, — откликается задумчиво Кацуки и садится рядом. Он смотрит в пол и крутит кольцо (он всегда так делает, когда нервничает, осознает Юри). — Я скучаю по ним.

— Прости, — искренне произносит Юри. Больше слов нет.

— Потерять то, что, казалось, будет всегда рядом… — продолжает Кацуки, глядя в сторону. Юри слышит, как закрывается входная дверь, значит, пришел Виктор. Может, он сумеет помочь? Юри чувствует себя бесполезным. — Жить в Санкт-Петербурге... Со всеми... Я счастлив там, как никогда. Теперь этого нет.

Кацуки проводит ладонью по лицу, и Юри понимает, что он-взрослый старается удержать слезы.

Юри часто плакал раньше. Он помнит, да и все знают об этом. Это не секрет. Но видеть себя таким разбитым? Смотреть и быть не в силах помочь?

Юри не знает, что сделать.

— Прости, прости, — бормочет Кацуки, вытирая щеки. — Я давно так не расклеивался.

— Хочешь побыть в одиночестве? — раздается голос, и Юри не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать своего Виктора.

— Нет, останьтесь, — быстро отвечает Кацуки. — Я в порядке. Скоро буду. Так или иначе. Я привык, что в конце все рушится.

Юри вздрагивает, потому что да, он прекрасно об этом знает. Виктор задумчиво поглаживает подбородок.

— Ты сказал, что был не один, когда попал сюда?

— Как долго ты подслушивал? — интересуется Юри.

Кацуки поворачивается, прежде чем Виктор успевает ответить.

— Я был не один, когда все вокруг потемнело. А что?

— Есть ли вероятность, что остальные тоже попали в это время, но оказались на другом катке?

Ох.

Ох.

Юри не знает, но вдруг? Судя по лицу Кацуки, он тоже боится обмануться. Но появилась хоть какая-то надежда. Надежда, которая отражается в его глазах.

— Думаешь?.. — вопрос звучит неуверенно.

— Какой смысл, если бы ты просто вернулся? — Виктор улыбается. Слава Богу, он умеет очаровывать людей. — Ты никогда не думал, что вы оказались здесь вместе?

— Боже, я не... — Кацуки осекается и качает головой. Он улыбается, и наконец эта улыбка настоящая, счастливая. — Где они могли оказаться?

— А если дома?

Вот оно.

— Дома? — Требуется мгновение, прежде чем Кацуки догадывается, и когда это происходит, он сияет. — Санкт-Петербург.

— Да, — смеется Виктор. — А вы помните, кто сейчас в Санкт-Петербурге?

Юри чувствует, что воздух дрожит от волнения. Он смотрит то на Виктора, то на Кацуки, который словно ожил, кажется, что он готов сорваться с места в любую секунду.

Волнение охватывает и его. Он невольно улыбается.

— Юрио!

— Бинго! — Виктор вытаскивает телефон. — А у кого есть его номер?

Кацуки вскакивает со скамьи и встает рядом с Виктором. В его глазах ярко светится надежда.

— Что ты хочешь написать? — Внезапно он останавливается, голос падает почти до шепота. — Что, если их там нет?

— Тогда мы продолжим поиски, — обещает Виктор. — Но это отличное место, чтобы начать, да?

Кацуки несколько мгновений смотрит на него изучающе, но затем вздыхает и качает головой.

— Ты всегда знаешь, что ответить?

— Практика, — поясняет Виктор. — И обаяние, да и внешность помогает.

— Обаяние? — Кацуки снова оживает.

Юри чувствует себя немного лишним. Нет сомнений, что Кацуки ближе Виктору, но насколько? Он так непринужденно ведет себя с ним.

Снова возвращается мысль, от которой Юри старательно отмахивается который день.

Замужем...

Могут ли они быть настолько близки?

— Есть! — вскрикивает Виктор.

— Что он говорит? — Юри пытается заглянуть через плечо, но Виктор вытягивает руку и по-хулигански улыбается. Кацуки забирает у него телефон прежде, чем кто-то понимает, что произошло. Он отходит в сторону и открывает приложение.

«Эй, Юрио! Я знаю, что прозвучит странно, но не встречал ли ты двух людей, которые похожи на нас, только старше? Они, возможно (лишь возможно!), пришли из будущего», — читает вслух Кацуки и вопросительно поднимает бровь. — Ну, это сложно неправильно понять.

Виктор отбирает у него телефон и улыбается, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на экран.

— О, что-то печатает.

Юри видит, как напрягается Кацуки. Он понимает, насколько ему важен ответ, в ближайшие несколько минут станет понятно, откроется ли тайна или они останутся ни с чем.

Он надеется, что первый вариант окажется правильным.

— Он пишет, — подает голос Виктор, — что за херня происходит, и ни одного знака препинания. Я учил его другому.

Юри кажется, что он тонет. Их нет...

— Подожди, — произносит Виктор. — Снова печатает. О, неважно. Остановился. Думаю... — пронзительный звук мелодии перебивает его. Виктор удивленно смотрит на экран. — Это Юрио.

— Ответь, — требует Юри.

Виктор принимает звонок и включает динамик. Несколько секунд ничего не слышно. Они ждут.

— Виктор? — раздается голос Юрио. В голосе нет знакомого раздражения.

— Ага.

— Ну ладно. Не знаю, идиот ли ты, но у меня выдалась странная неделя, так что объясни конкретнее, что ты имел в виду в сообщении.

— Э-э-э... — Виктор смотрит на обоих Юри. Кацуки пожимает плечами.

Как они могут объяснить без подробностей?

— О, там Юри? Привет, Юри! — раздается голос. Юри на мгновение напрягается, потому что звучит странно знакомо.

На фоне начинается скандал.

— Заткнись, — велит другой голос, тоже подозрительно знакомый, но в то же время другой.

— Отдай телефон, старпер! Я разговариваю! — снова слышен голос Юрио, и кто-то тяжело вздыхает.

За спиной слышится смех, и Юри разворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Кацуки зажимает себе рот и плачет. Виктор, молча улыбнувшись, протягивает ему трубку. Бессловесный жест.

Юри понимает его.

Кацуки улыбается в ответ и принимает телефон.

— Привет, Виктор. Привет, Юра.

— Это мой Юри? — Виктор явно в стороне, но потом он забирает трубку. — Юри! Мы скучали по тебе! Конечно, я в первую очередь, но и Юра втайне тоже!

— Кацудон! Что за херня? — перебивает его взрослый Юрио. — Сначала ты исчезаешь, потом мы просыпаемся на чертовом катке шесть лет назад...

— Здесь Яков, и у него еще есть волосы!

— ...и я целую неделю мирился с чертовым тренером, который впал в депрессию и ныл, что ему одиноко...

— Да ну? Мы оба мирились, хотя мне надо тренироваться! — прорывается к телефону Юрио.

— Я скучал по тебе!

— Я не жалуюсь, Виктор. Заткнись! В общем, он попробовал кататься на коньках и едва не сломал ногу, потому что слишком стар, но очень хотел показать, на что способен. Мы столько всего перепробовали, чтобы вернуться обратно, но ничего не сработало. И ты исчез, даже не вышел на связь. Ты виноват.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Юра, — удивленно откликается Кацуки. Он утирает слезы. — И по тебе, по тебе, конечно, Виктор.

На мгновение Юри поражен, насколько хорошо они знают друг друга. Единственный момент, когда он нормально общался с Юрио — когда тот согласился помочь посадить четверной сальхов. Но даже тогда они катались, а не разговаривали.

Он не понимает Юрио.

Но, видимо, понимает его старшая версия.

— Кроме того, — продолжает Кацуки, и теперь он улыбается. Искренне. — Виктор же любит удивлять людей. Что может быть удивительнее путешествия во времени?

На другом конце воцаряется тишина.

— Ты прав, — раздается наконец голос взрослого Юрио. — Во всем виноват Виктор.

Юри фыркает.

— Я не виноват, — возражает Виктор.

Возникает пауза, и после:

— Черт. Их двое.

Юри не уверен, какой из Юриев это произнес. Возможно, оба.

— А еще четыре Юрия! — замечает взрослый Виктор.

— Они зовут меня Кацуки, — поясняет взрослый Юри.

— Значит, я тоже могу назваться по-другому? — спрашивает взрослый Виктор. Юри не может понять его тон. Игривый? Он флиртует? — Отлично! Можете называть меня Ледяным Папоч...

— Виктор, если закончишь предложение, я с тобой месяц разговаривать не буду, — предупреждает Кацуки, и взрослый Виктор тут же замолкает. Юри почти уверен, что слышит на фоне хихиканье. Юри даже не хочет думать, как он может так разговаривать с Виктором. И не хочет знать, о чем идет речь.

— Младшего Юрия можно по-прежнему называть Юрио, потому что все его сейчас так зовут, — продолжает Кацуки, и с ним не хочется спорить. — Взрослый Юрий, ты будешь Юрой. Я-младший останусь Юри. Виктор — мой Виктор, простите — зовите его Витей. Молодой Виктор останется Виктором. Все согласны?

— О, неужели это был английский? — взрослый... то есть Юра словно жалуется.

— Хочешь, чтобы я повторил на русском? — поддразнивает Кацуки.

Он говорит по-русски? Юри предполагает, что в этом есть смысл, раз уж Кацуки живет в России.

— Отвали, — фыркает Юра.

— Отлично!— подводит итог Витя, он взволнован. — Мы разобрались, а теперь я лечу к тебе, Ю... в смысле, Кацуки.

— Где ты паспорт возьмешь? — фыркает Юра.

— Возьму свой нынешний паспорт!

— Он тоже в Японии, придурок!

 — Я имею право увидеть мужа!

— Вик... Витя, — укоризненно произносит Кацуки. Он улыбается, барабаня пальцами по боковой поверхности телефона. Он — глас разума среди них. — Мы не можем приехать друг к другу. Кажется, мы застряли в своих городах.

Юри не знает, так ли это, но ему кажется, что свет в глазах Кацуки меркнет, ему больно.

Виктор вдруг зевает и потягивается.

— А я знаю парня, который мог бы помочь?

— Знаю? — Юри почти видит, как Виктор (Витя?) наклоняет голову. Он смущен. — Ой. Ох. Да, знаю.

— Мне стоит об этом знать? — смеется Кацуки.

— Нет, — отвечает Витя.

По крайней мере, он честен.

— Он может сделать документы, но на это потребуется время, — объясняет Виктор. Юри замечает, что Кацуки снова садится и принимается крутить кольцо. — Сейчас лучше оставаться на своих местах, а встретиться позже. Тогда мы сможем обсудить ситуацию.

На другом конце раздается стон, прежде чем слышится ворчание Юры.

— У меня должны быть гребаные тренировки, но нет, действительно. Лучше отправиться в прошлое, отличный вариант! Блядь.

— Следи за языком, — явно машинально бросает Кацуки. Не похоже, что он прислушивается к разговору.

— Иди ты.

Кацуки крутит кольцо и мыслями бесспорно пребывает где-то очень далеко. Он точно не здесь. Юри задается вопросом, что творится у него в голове.

— Все должно быть готово к ноябрю. Может, даже раньше. Не знаю. До сих пор не приходилось прибегать к таким услугам. — Виктор улыбается. — Будет же Кубок Ростелекома, так? Мы можем встретиться там!

— Мы еще не знаем, на какие этапы попали, идиот, — фыркает Юрио. — Что, если ни я, ни Юри не окажемся в Москве?

— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — замечает Виктор и усмехается.

— Это самая дурацкая фраза из тех, которые я...

— Не думаю, что вам нужно беспокоиться о распределении, — негромко говорит Кацуки, его руки соскальзывают с коленей и безвольно повисают. Юри хмурится. Сейчас тот кажется другим, более спокойным, но все еще смотрит в пол.

Нужно что-то придумать. Что-то, что поможет ему уже сейчас.

Разговор длится еще какое-то время, они рассуждают о логистике (логистика при путешествиях во времени? Ха!). Потом говорят о встрече, обещают что-то друг другу, но Юри почти не слышит. Разговор заканчивается обещанием снова позвонить и поделиться номерами телефонов, чтобы они могли связаться друг с другом. Виктор отключает телефон и убирает его в карман, прежде чем громко хлопнуть.

— Ух ты! Я из будущего тоже здесь! И Юрио! Круто!

— Да, — эхом отзывается Кацуки. Он все еще не смотрит на них.

Виктор хмурится, в итоге отмахивается и сбегает за водой. Впрочем, Юри никогда не может с уверенностью что-то утверждать, Виктор постоянно сбивает его с толку.

Почти так же, как и его старшая версия.

Он знает — окажись он в подобном положении, не захотел бы ни с кем разговаривать. Знает, что будет сдерживаться, пока не останется один. Знает, что не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его в таком состоянии.  
Поэтому Юри ни о чем не спрашивает, просто сидит рядом.

Ладно, может, еще исподтишка разглядывает.

Он все не в силах понять — как можно быть похожими и одновременно настолько разными.

Кацуки неожиданно подает голос.

— Не пойми неправильно, я рад, что они тоже оказались в этом времени — сильнее, чем ты можешь представить, но... — он делает глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться. — Несколько месяцев — это слишком долго.

Ох.

— Для тех, кто достаточно близок, — продолжает Кацуки. — Вот так. Я действительно думал, что мне комфортно одному. Не стоит на кого-то полагаться, и никому не нужно полагаться на меня. Я спрятался внутри себя, чтобы никто не причинил мне боли. — Это — истинная правда, Юри до сих пор прячется от мира. — Все изменилось. Последние шесть лет я работал над собой. Я все еще подвержен паническим атакам — с этим справиться сложнее, но я не жалею, что открыл глаза. — Кацуки улыбается ему. — Когда я смотрю вперед, я вижу их. Я не одинок. Не обязательно прятаться ото всех.

«Что со мной произошло?» — хочет спросить Юри, но молчит.

— Значит, даже если будет больно и одиноко, я все равно дождусь их, — заканчивает Кацуки.

«Неужели они и правда настолько изменили меня?»


	4. Глава 4

Оттачивание хореографии отнимает немало времени и сил.

Большую часть времени они проводят на льду, поэтому однажды берут перерыв и просто остаются на скамье, обсуждают с Виктором произвольную программу. Это отнимает больше времени, чем ожидалось, но оно того стоит.

Красиво, но странно знакомо.

Они с Виктором отдыхают днем, уже собираются домой, чтобы расслабиться в горячих источниках. Ноги гудят от усталости, новые ссадины ноют, и Юри даже думать не хочет, как они будут выглядеть через несколько дней.

Он убирает коньки в сумку, когда видит, что Кацуки вышел на лед. На мгновение он замирает. Юри задерживает дыхание, а потом Кацуки начинает танцевать.

Его движения текучи, поза идеальна. И он улыбается.

Не улыбкой «я в порядке» или «я знаю кое-что, а ты пока нет», на его лице искренняя и счастливая улыбка. Его глаза закрыты, он явно не видит, куда ступает, когда переходит к самой потрясающей дорожке, которую Юри видел.

Знакомо. Так знакомо.

Это похоже на сон. Когда о чем-то долго думаешь, и вдруг идея воплощается в жизнь. Юри не нужно слышать музыку, чтобы узнать программу. Каждый шаг, каждое движение Кацуки гремит оркестром. Кацуки катается в тишине, но он сам творит мелодию.

Это увидел в нем Виктор? Поэтому Виктор решил его тренировать?

Трудно поверить, что человек на льду — это он сам.

Как сильно он изменился? Кто он в будущем?

Вскоре рядом появляется Виктор. Он тоже смотрит на Кацуки, когда тот неожиданно разворачивается и останавливается. Кацуки удивлен, он подъезжает к бортику.

— Вот так ты катался.

— Произвольная программа, которую ты поставил, — смеется Кацуки. — Да. Эта программа много для меня значит.

Это программа «Юри на льду». Программа, в основу которой он вложил мысли о своей карьере. Свои чувства, когда Виктор стал его тренером. Свою радость оттого, что Виктор здесь лишь ради него. Его страсть. Его любовь. Юри смотрит на кольцо Кацуки.

— Понимаю, — говорит Виктор, и впервые Юри думает, что он тоже понимает.

*******

Юри почти не волнуется рядом с Виктором.

Сначала он не замечает этого. Но осознает, когда касается макушки Виктора (волосы такие мягкие и блестящие!), Юри понимает, что они и правда не просто тренер и ученик.

Друзья.

Кацуки (он был на другом конце катка в тот момент) просто смеется, когда видит это. Когда его спрашивают, он только ухмыляется, качает головой и уходит, оставляя их смущенными.

В эту ночь Юри запирается в своей комнате, стискивает одну из подушек. Он думает о Кацуки и о своем будущем, думает о Викторе, думает обо всем, что с ними произошло за последние несколько недель.  
Юри засыпает с улыбкой.

*******

Осознает он не внезапно, как могли ожидать люди. Как он сам мог того ожидать.

Скорее однажды Юри просто думает: «Черт побери, я женат на Викторе Никифорове».

Потом он вспоминает, как Виктор обнимает его, как Виктор смотрит на него, когда думает, что он не замечает. Юри понимает, что их отношения намного ближе, чем у тренера и ученика. Он думает о том, как Виктор выполняет любую его просьбу. Он думает о тепле и нежности, которые появляются в груди, когда Виктор бросает на него взгляды.

И да, Юри начинает верить в такое будущее.

*******

— Витя зарегистрировался в инстаграме, — скучающим голосом сообщает Юрио. Он или его гости из будущего стабильно звонят раз в день. Так они могут общаться, а еще можно вспомнить ночные разговоры по скайпу и личку в инстаграме. Юри теперь следит за своим аккаунтом, чтобы немного лучше (не без помощи Кацуки) понять Юрио, инстаграм открывает его с новой стороны.

— Правда? — смеется Кацуки. — Он хочет, чтобы я подписался?

— Не знаю, — ворчит Юрио, и у Юри перехватывает горло. Юрио никогда не выглядел таким... словно он сдался. — Он зовет инстаграм финстой. Не понимаю, что это значит, а объяснять никто не хочет.

Кацуки звонко хохочет. Юри предполагает, что он-то знает.

— Не задумывайся. Потом узнаешь. В конце концов, ты поймешь.

— Он только публикует дерьмовые фотографии и картинки машины, которые нашел в гугле, — бухтит Юрио, и он явно в ужасе. — Розовая машина! Кабриолет! Кто его вообще купит?!

Юри приподнимает бровь, когда Кацуки захлебывается смехом.

— В будущем у него есть розовый «Кадиллак Эльдорадо», — объясняет он, немного успокоившись. — Думаю, его подарил Яков. Похоже, он скучает.

— У него есть... розовый кабриолет? — Юри на мгновение думает, что это шутка, но Кацуки серьезно кивает.

— Он им очень гордится. Думаю, этот автомобиль для него особенный.

В трубке раздается шорох, потом слышится голос Вити:

— Это винтаж!

— Отвали от телефона, мудак!

— Ты часто на нем ездишь, — смеется снова Кацуки. — Он привлекает немало внимания.

— Крису нравится!

— Да, — соглашается Кацуки. — Но вы с Крисом в этом похожи. Только не привлекай внимания Пхичита... мы оба прекрасно знаем, чем это закончится.

Похоже, аргумент далеко не нов, и Юри даже не удивлен. Ему странно уютно, хотя он теряется в разговоре. Пока Кацуки и Витя препираются (иногда вмешивается Юрио), Юри почти ревнует (но можно ли ревновать к самому себе?).

В какой-то момент он думает: «Я хочу стать им».

*******

Кацуки помнит будущее.

Иногда Юри забывает об этом, когда тренируется. Потаенные и насмешливые улыбки Кацуки становятся частью их повседневной жизни. Юри забывает, что чаще всего они имеют скрытый смысл. Забывает, что, когда Кацуки о чем-то говорит, для него это уже в прошлом.

Кацуки остается в Хасецу, когда Юри и Виктор уезжают на чемпионат Тюгоку, Сикоку и Кюсю. Слишком велик риск. Чересчур много журналистов, людей и мало времени для маскировки. Кацуки, похоже, не возражает и просто желает удачи. Юри не думает об этом.

Поэтому когда он возвращается в Хасецу, сжимая в руке золотую медаль и потирая нос, Кацуки только улыбается и поздравляет.

Вот тогда Юри вспоминает правду.


	5. Глава 5

Кубок Китая наступает раньше, чем Юри осознает это.

Они получили для Кацуки паспорт всего за несколько дней до отлета, значит, он может отправиться с ними, чтобы поддержать. К сожалению, Юра и Витя по-прежнему не могут вырваться из России, поэтому встреча пока откладывается. Юри знает, как они разочарованы («Скоро», — обещает Кацуки), потому что слышал их разговоры на троих в скайпе.

Когда они выходят из самолета в Пекине, Кацуки едва ли не дрожит от волнения, а Юри никак не может понять, почему.

Когда он спрашивает, получает в ответ: «Здесь много хороших воспоминаний».

Юри не знает, говорит ли Кацуки о городе или Кубке, но больше не спрашивает ни о чем. Просто откладывает в мысленный список «это касается меня из будущего, узнаю потом» и забывает. В конце концов, его все ждет впереди.

Кацуки исчезает, когда они добираются до отеля. Предполагается, что он пошел в свой номер, чтобы никто случайно не увидел их вместе. Юри даже не замечает, когда он уходит. Кацуки обладает удивительной способностью в считанные мгновения слиться с толпой, у него это получается куда лучше. Поэтому, когда Юри оглядывается, его старшего «я» рядом нет.

Первым Юри видит в холле Якова Фельцмана. Человек он грубоватый, резкий и точно такой, каким его описали Кацуки и Виктор (и он пристально уставился на Юри). Яков пугает, поэтому Юри рад, что остается в стороне и ждет, пока встреча не закончится. Георгий рядом, с сумкой на плече.

Виктор просто улыбается им и приглашает на ужин.

Яков отводит от Юри взгляд, чтобы хмуро посмотреть на Виктора. Он не принимает приглашение поужинать (что не особо удивительно, потому что он до сих пор недоволен поступком Виктора), но некоторое время молчит, а потом произносит:

— Ты из будущего сводишь с ума.

— Он? — Виктор смеется.

В этот момент Юри замечает, что Георгий слишком пристально смотрит на него. Откровенно разглядывает, и Юри становится не по себе. У него что-то на лице? Очки сидят косо? Гости из будущего о нем говорили? О чем-то неловком? Насколько много он знает о жизни Кацуки?

— Он много о тебе говорит, — сообщает Георгий, когда ловит взгляд. — Витя, я имею в виду. И Юра, в принципе, тоже.

Больше он ничего не добавляет, и Юри может лишь задаться вопросом, что за разговоры ведутся в Санкт-Петербурге.

К счастью, Георгий уводит Якова прежде, чем Юри придумывает, что на это ответить. Он облегченно вздыхает, когда встреча заканчивается. Виктор, похоже, вообще не замечает и просто тащит его за собой.  
Юри отправляется на ужин с Виктором, позже к ним присоединяется Челестино. (Перед уходом их встретил Кацуки и посоветовал тихо следить за тем, сколько Виктор пьет. Совет бесполезен, да и Юри начинает волноваться.) Приходят Пхичит, Лео и Гуанхон. В ресторане отличная атмосфера, вкусная еда, хотя Юри не может ничего съесть.

Предупреждение Кацуки обретает смысл, когда пьяный Виктор виснет на нем, оставшись почти без одежды.

Он никогда не смущался больше, чем на том ужине.

После того, как Виктор принимается раздеваться окончательно, ужин заканчивается. Юри вытаскивает его из ресторана, Кацуки встречает их на полпути и помогает дойти до отеля (еще и усмехается, предатель, знал ведь!). Вместе они доводят Виктора до номера, и тот засыпает в постели.

— Это было ужасно, — замечает Юри. Кацуки только смеется. — Я так смущен.

— Ох, — глаза Кацуки подозрительно блестят. — Ты еще не видел фотографии.

— Какие?

— Скоро узнаешь, — обещает Кацуки. Похоже, он сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться. — Шестнадцать бокалов шампанского дарят незабываемую ночь.

— Что?!

Кацуки уходит к себе в номер, закрывая дверь прежде, чем Юри может спросить, о чем он говорил. Приходится пообещать себе в ближайшее время не притрагиваться к шампанскому, хотя бы для того, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу в будущем.

(Юри, конечно, даже не подозревает, что катастрофа уже произошла.)

(Кацуки прав: шестнадцать бокалов шампанского превращают любое скучное мероприятие в незабываемое.)

*******

Первый день проходит удачно.

Очень удачно.

Настолько, что Юри шокирован, он принимает поздравления и комплименты, даже не особо понимая этого. Виктор тоже взволнован, он хвалит его, и Юри кажется, что он сейчас растает от счастья.

Но когда встречает Кацуки, тот лишь обнимает и говорит: «Выброси все из головы».

Это больше похоже на предупреждение, чем на поздравление.

*******

Это было предупреждением.

Юри вспоминает слова Кацуки сейчас, когда в глазах стоят слезы. Слишком большое давление, слишком много надежд...

Он трещит по швам. Ломается.

Он не может понять, почему все еще стоит прямо.

Юри думает, что навсегда запомнит, как хотел провалиться под землю на стоянке за несколько минут до того, как вышел откатывать произвольную. Он не представляет, что однажды забудет слова Виктора: «Если проиграешь и не взойдешь на пьедестал, я перестану быть твоим тренером».

Будущее неожиданно кажется невозможным.

Счастливого конца не будет.

Поэтому он плачет. Рыдает, а Виктор не знает, что сделать.

Юри хочется обвинить его, это ведь он во всем виноват. Сердце фигуриста хрустальное, а Виктор разбил его. Разве он не должен склеить разбитое воедино?

Но нет, Виктор стоит, как идиот. Он явно ошеломлен.

— Просто будь тем, кто ты есть! — почти кричит Юри, и Виктор, кажется, еще более шокирован.

Какие ярлыки, о чем вы. Друзья? Да. Что-то большее? Определенно. Юри не хочет знать будущее. Он намерен построить свое будущее. Он поступит так, как посчитает нужным.

— Верь в меня больше, чем я верю в себя!

«Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то меня поддерживал, — думает он. — Я сам больше не могу».

Слова Кацуки звучат в голове. «Когда я смотрю вперед, я вижу их».

Поэтому когда Юри опускает щиты, Виктор уже встречает его.

*******

Произвольная программа неожиданно обретает куда больший смысл, чем прежде.

Юри понимает, почему Кацуки так любит ее. Любит воспоминания, которые она хранит. Юри надеется, что так оно и останется.

«Она многое для меня значит», — так сказал Кацуки.

Программа слишком многое значит и для Юри.

Поэтому он старается как никогда. Он использует возможности тела. Где-то спотыкается, но все равно возвращается обратно. И в конце...

В итоге он кое-что добавляет — для Виктора.

Когда мелодия замолкает, и Юри встает в финальную позу, он сам ошеломлен. Он чувствует себя так, словно бодрствовал очень долго и сильно-сильно устал, но все равно доволен. Юри поворачивается и видит, как бежит Виктор, и сам срывается с места.

Это волшебство.

«Он встречает меня там, куда я шел».

Толпа шумит, когда они сталкиваются и падают в объятия друг друга. «Поцелуй, о котором мы никогда не забудем», — заявляют дикторы. Юри не обращает на них никакого внимания, потому что сейчас, в этот момент, существуют только он и Виктор.

Славно.

Так хорошо.

Когда они (наконец) уходят со льда, Кацуки (спрятанный под одеждой и макияжем) сияет.

Он знал.

— Витя тоже счастлив, — сообщает Кацуки, и даже Юри слышит в его голосе радость. — Он только и рассказывал мне об этом. Поздравляю.

Рука Виктора на его плече, и Юри бесконечно счастлив. Так знакомо.

— Спасибо.

Он улыбается, на груди — серебряная медаль. Юри знает, что сейчас он — яркий и невероятно счастливый.

Он нашел что-то куда лучшее, чем золото.


	6. Глава 6

Кацуки крутит головой.

Юри точно знает, кого он ищет, но пока никого не видит. Коридоры катка пустые (почти жуткие) и, кажется, тянутся на многие километры. К счастью, фигуристы в лабиринте не погибают.

Юри предлагает вернуться в отель (в конце концов, до начала соревнований еще несколько дней), но замолкает, когда слышит шаги.

Топ-топ.

Юри оборачивается как раз, чтобы увидеть, как Кацуки едва не падает на пол от пинка. Рядом стоит Юрий Плисецкий, высокий и жутко довольный.

Юри на мгновение щурится и приглядывается, отмечая длинные волосы и ставшие менее грозными черты лица. Это не Юрио.

Юра.

Кацуки понимает это сразу, потому что бросается его обнимать, несмотря на вопли Юры.

— Не смей рыдать, Кацудон, — рычит тот, но в голосе нет раздражения. Если Юри подойдет ближе, он увидит, что Юра обнимает Кацуки в ответ.

Кацуки вытирает слезы.

— Я счастлив.

Что-то в Юре меняется. Он смягчается, открывается.

— Знаю.

«Я тоже» не произнесено.

— Но все равно, — продолжает Юра, разрушая момент. Он слегка отталкивает Кацуки, тот спотыкается, но смеется. Юра глубоко вздыхает и бьет его кулаком по груди. — Ты мне должен! Я уживался с депрессивным Виктором... — он бросает взгляд на Виктора и закатывает глаза. — С Витей. Месяцы! Не хочу больше такое видеть. Это отвратительно.

— Где Виктор? — спрашивает Кацуки и замирает в ожидании ответа.

— Да хрен его знает. Может, этот идиот потерялся. — Юра фыркает. — Он искал тебя.

Кацуки смеется и качает головой. Похоже, в будущем Виктор теряется часто.

Юра оглядывается на Юри. Его взгляд остер. Он не похож на Юрио. Юри не знает, как себя вести.

— У тебя волосы короче.

— Спасибо?.. — предполагает Юри.

— Это был не комплимент.

— О.

Кацуки толкает его локтем, но Юра не замечает. Теперь он смотрит на Виктора и вскидывает бровь.

— А ты кажешься таким же идиотом, как обычно.

— Рад видеть, что наши отношения не изменились, — отзывается Виктор и улыбается. По крайней мере, кажется, он просто развлекается.

— Нельзя исправить то, что не сломано, — отвечает Юра. Он берет Кацуки под руку и тащит за собой. — Пошли искать твоего треклятого мужа. Потом увидимся.

Кацуки взглядом извиняется, мол, ничего с ним не сделаешь. Юра снова заговаривает, и они что-то обсуждают (по-русски?). Юри наблюдают, как они мгновенно теряются в коридорах, и понимает, что немного шокирован. И смущен.

— Хочешь вернуться в отель? — спрашивает Виктор.

— Наверное, да, — отзывается Юри. Виктор смеется, а потом протягивает руку.

Юри принимает ее без колебаний.

Они немного бродят по пустым коридорам, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Юри вспоминает, каким он был до того, как пришел Кацуки. Он даже не мог заговорить с Виктором, все заикался и краснел, но теперь они держатся за руки.

С Виктором Никифоровым?

Невообразимо.

Юри так задумался, что не сразу замечает, в какой момент Виктор останавливается. Только когда он дергает его на себя, Юри в замешательстве смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы. Почему они остановились?

— Юри?..

Голос заставляет его обернуться.

Знакомый, но другой.

Сколько раз он думал об этом в последние месяцы?

В трех шагах стоит взрослый Виктор Никифоров. Витя.

— О, — произносит Виктор, когда видит его, — ты не мой Юри.

Виктор-младший успокаивающе пожимает руку, но Юри уже не может ни о чем думать. Витя не сильно отличается от Виктора — просто бледнее, не настолько спокоен, да и волосы растрепаны, но в глазах отражается то же тепло. Он все еще излучает уверенность и такой же красивый, пройти мимо и не заглядеться просто невозможно.

Юри смотрит на его руку и, конечно, замечает золотое кольцо.

В голове пустота, и он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем спросить:

— У тебя и правда есть розовый кабриолет?

Витя в первое мгновение пребывает в шоке, но потом спокойно улыбается.

— Конечно! Я люблю эту машину. Юри — мой Юри, не ты — вообще странно называть его Кацуки — часто ворчит, но на самом деле кабриолет ему тоже нравится.

— Вот как.

— Что ж, — Витя смотрит на их руки и улыбается шире. — Вы не видели, где мой Ю... Кацуки?

— Он был здесь, — отвечает Виктор, — но пришел Юра и увел его.

Витя морщится и ерошит волосы.

— Ну конечно. Вечно он так делает.

— Старпер!

Они поворачиваются и видят Юру, Юрио и Кацуки («Юрий в кубе», — шепчет Виктор, и Юри едва сдерживается, чтобы не захихикать). В тот момент, когда Витя видит Кацуки, они потеряны для этого мира.

— Виктор!

— Юри!

Они встречаются посередине коридора, их буквально тащит друг к другу неведомая сила. Они смеются, но не могут сдержать слез. Витя расцеловывает лицо Кацуки, повторяя снова и снова:

— Я так скучал по тебе.

Кацуки касается его.

— Никогда больше не пугай меня так.

— Никогда.

— Боже, какие вы противные, — ворчит Юра, прерывая почти интимный момент. Он пихает их.

Витя толкает его в ответ и смотрит сверху вниз.

— Я и тебя могу поцеловать, Юра.

Юра отпрыгивает от них, и Юри удивляется, откуда взялись силы и как он не свернул шею.

— Держись от меня подальше, блядь! И от меня молодого тоже! Он слишком невинен, чтобы раньше положенного узнать о вас!

Они подшучивают друг над другом. Спокойные, расслабленные. Напряжение, в котором они пребывали несколько месяцев, исчезает.

Все в порядке.

Может, в какой-то момент Юри снова ревнует к себе. Любому очевидно, насколько Кацуки и Витя любят друг друга. Юри жаждал с детства такой любви.

Но когда Виктор обнимает его за талию и утягивает за собой, он успокаивается.

Сейчас у него есть то, что ему нужно.

*******

Есть что-то особенное в ледовых катках. Каток Кубка Ростелекома ничем не отличается от прочих, но…

Соревнование закончилось. Юри выступил лучше, чем ожидалось (и, кажется, лучше, чем будет потом), но все же уступил Юрио. Каток уже прибрали, а фигуристы разошлись по номерам.

В их распоряжении весь лед.

— Если катание привело вас сюда, может, оно и отправит домой, — объясняет свою задумку Виктор.

— На этот раз вместе, — замечает Кацуки, а остальные кивают в знак согласия.

— Вместе.

Гости из будущего выходят на лед. Сначала ничего не происходит. Они катаются, Кацуки и Витя даже пробуют парные элементы, прыгают и привычно исполняют дорожки, показывают все то, чему научились за столько лет. Только когда Кацуки останавливается и приглашает на лед Виктора, Юри и Юрио («Мы — это вы»), что-то начинает меняться. Они катаются, просто катаются, и это так весело, что легко забыться. Юри счастлив.

Он даже не замечает белого света, который разливается подо льдом.

— Эй! — Виктор подкатывается к Вите. Юри распахивает глаза, он моргает, но нет, не показалось. Витя...

Он выцветает.

Они исчезают.

Гости из будущего тоже замечают перемены.

— Наконец-то, — ворчит Юра, но все-таки улыбается.

Кацуки гладит Юри по щеке и заглядывает ему в глаза. Его пальцы невесомы и прозрачны, как у призрака.

— Наверное, пора прощаться.

Юри дарит ему улыбку. Они провели вместе несколько последних месяцев. Было бы странно, если бы он не попрощался с Кацуки со всей теплотой, на какую способен.

— Думаю, да.

— Век живи — век учись, — произносит тот. — Живи и учись. Ты никогда не узнаешь, что упустил, если останешься за своими щитами. Доверяй себе, доверяй другим, и ты сможешь достичь многого.

Виктор сжимает его пальцы, и Юри слабо улыбается.

Кацуки громко вздыхает, улыбается в ответ и вдруг исчезает. Остальных тоже уже нет. Каток затихает.

Ощущение неправильности, которое жило в нем последние недели, пропадает.

Виктор целует его в лоб, и Юри качает головой.

— Я буду по ним скучать.

Юрио фыркает.

— А я нет. Витя заколебал. Юра поднимал меня. Ублюдок же, а.

Они молчат некоторое время.

— Знаешь, — вдруг смеется Виктор и затихает. Смотрит на лед, о чем-то задумавшись. Юри опускает голову ему на плечо и закрывает глаза. — Я люблю удивлять, но не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу выдать нечто подобное.

Юри тоже смеется. Юрио фыркает.

«Живи и учись», — напоминает Кацуки.

Существует не так уж много мест, где время словно бы замерло. Просто замкнутые пространства — вот что скажет о них большинство людей. Для Юри пустые катки навсегда останутся местом, где время замедляет ход.


End file.
